The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant, botanically known as Leucanthemum x superbum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Q3597-2’.
The new Leucanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Leucanthemum plants with numerous attractive inflorescences and no requirement for vernalization to induce flowering.
The new Leucanthemum plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2012 of a proprietary selection of Leucanthemum x superbum identified as code designation P4509-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Leucanthemum x superbum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Leucanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands on Jul. 18, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Leucanthemum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, since Aug. 23, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Leucanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.